


negotiations

by hyphae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: 200 words about gettin some in the parlor room.





	negotiations

John's breath comes in quick pants, his fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth-as-glass marble of the boardroom floor. He closes his eyes agains the feeling of Merle's fingers thrusting in and out of him, throws his head back - god, it's been so, so long. It's been so long since he's felt this, as he arches his back and Merle brings him closer and the perpetual red sunset outside the window shakes, and the looming form of the Hunger above that was an extension of his being trembles also - its tendrils quivering with the effort - and in the moments before he comes, the false office building shakes too, a rumbling from its foundations coursing its way through the structure and making the windows in the room clatter. Then he does come and his fingers dig neat grooves into the marble flooring with the force of it.  
  
The windows stop shaking and he catches his breath, extricates himself from Merle's hands (gentle and firm on him still and easing him through), stands up and puts his pants back on, composes himself.  
  
"Well, that was nice. Let's do it again," he says to Merle with a pleasant smile and lifts his hand and kills him.


End file.
